Here Without You
by SilverHeart87
Summary: Takes place after FANG, ANGEL hasn't happened yet. How Fang feels after leaving the flock.  If you're looking for something light and nice, this isn't it. Songfic to Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.


Here Without You

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't blame me if it sucks horribly. It's basically Fang's feelings when he left the flock and Max. It's before he got his new flock, so he's all alone right now. It's a songfic to Here Without You by Hey Monday. The lyrics will be in italics.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

_A thousand miles have made me colder_

_But I don't think I can look at this the same._

He missed her. It had been weeks since he had seen any of them. Fang missed her smile, her eyes, her pretty face. He was thousands of miles away, and he hated it. He didn't understand why he had left now, couldn't look at it the same way as before, when he had first left.

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

When Fang dreamed of Max, it seemed like she was right next to him, not so far away anymore. Like they were together again, not now, with all the distance between them.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby, _

_And I dream about you all the time._

However much Fang wished the dreams were true, they weren't. He was here, without Max. But she was what was always on his mind, now more than ever. He thought about her, and even in his sleep, he dreamed about her. It was all about her. Max.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah._

Whenever Fang was dreaming of Max, it was just her and him, together. How it was supposed to be.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people either way just say hello._

_I've heard this life is overrated,_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, yeah._

Fang just kept on going, the miles and cities and countries blending into one another. When he was walking along the street, girls would wave at him and wink, but he didn't even notice. This life, without Max and the flock, was overrated. He didn't want it to be like this forever. Hopefully, it wouldn't be like this forever, that it would get better.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

Max. Max. Max. That was all Fang thought. That was all he dreamed. And he was lost without her. Only in his dreams did she reappear, smiling as always when she was with him. And there they were. Together.

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Fang was slowly losing everything he knew of the flock, like Gazzy's favorite food, or what color Iggy's pajamas were, or what Dr. Martinez's dogs name was. It got harder and harder to remember, but it wouldn't, it couldn't take away his love for them.

_And when the last one falls_

_And when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love (my love, my love)_

When everyone had fallen, when the world finally fell, it would get even harder. When it was all said and done, Fang wouldn't know if the flock was even alive. But even if they were gone, it would never, ever take away his unspoken love.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you, baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

They would always be on his mind. Max, his first and only true love, Iggy, his amazingly good cook pyro brother, Nudge, with her nonstop mouth, Gazzy, with his… err… gastronomical issues, and Angel, with her sweet side and evil side. He would never forget them. They would be in his dreams, especially Max. Fang could hardly wait for twenty years.


End file.
